Why I Love You
by idgaf684
Summary: 'It's been 500 years since the final battle.tAll my thoughts flooded me at once as I stared at the women right in front of me, lying next to me with her hazel eyes closed.I smiled and sighed as I traced her hair with my fingers. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles. 'Kagome'. Sesshomarus POV on his wife. #oneshot


I do not own the content, characters, song, etc. all credit goes to the owners. I only own the storyline thank you

This is a one shot 3 It is inspired by the song This is why I love you by Major.

Recommendation: listen to the song while you are reading please! ^_^

 **Sesshoumarus POV**

' _It's been 500 years since the final battle. I was happy that part of my life was over but..I was even more happy for the part of my life that started not long after. Although it was 500 years in the past, there was not one day where I didn't think of when she said she loved me too. Yes, She. Her. My mate. Soulmate. Most of all, my wife._

 _As the sun sets to when it rises again every morning, my love was always renewed. Yes, countless of women have tried to tear us apart, spread false rumors but she never 'once' believed any of them. Not once. She was and still is always on my side._

 _Never in my demon years would I ever think that a human would hold such a love for me, despite the decision I've made and lives I've taken. I've never once thought of another woman or looked at another woman. Yes, we've fought, stopped talking to each other but we always made up._

 _She is so beautiful. Kind. Caring. Beautifully flawed. Considerate. Emotional. Loving and so much more. Today was the day she became mine. How was I going to match the love she has for me? I would love her every day, hour by hour until the end of time'_

It was almost dawn as you can see the sun beginning to rise, bringing in the morning chill that caused us to cuddle closer to each other for warmth. our room had a king-sized bed with royal blue silk sheets that had my silver crescent moon logo on it.

We were on the very top floor of one of my condos that had glass windows which oversaw the entire city down to the beach. I chose it because this was the only gift she ever wanted from me. For her birthday.

"I want to wake up to this…..with you…" she pointed to extravagant view then to me. "this right here sesshoumaru…is more than enough for me. I don't need anything else from you."

I smiled reminiscing about that day.

 **I found love in you**

 **And I've learned to love me too**

 **Never have I felt that I could be all that you see**

 **It's like our hearts have intertwined and to the perfect harmony**

All my thoughts flooded me at once as I stared at the women right in front of me, lying next to me with her hazel eyes closed, the sun sneaking up behind her. Her body has matured to a woman's body; in the right proportions. Her dark raven haired grew a few inches just beneath her well-rounded butt.

She was completely naked, half of her leg showing out of our bed sheets that exposed her womanly curves. Strands of her hair covering her face as the rest of her hair fell perfectly on our pillows. I took this opportunity to admire every little detail about this woman who has my very soul in chains.

I smiled and sighed as I traced her hair with my fingers. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles. _'Kagome'_

 **This is why I love you**

 **Ooh this is why I love you.**

End Sesshomaru POV

Kagome POV

I woke up when I felt my husband's fingers trace my face. Seeing him looking me so intently and knowing what he was thinking made me smile thankfully. I am blessed to have this man. He slowly smiled at me. That handsome, heart melting smile that gets me every time. He leaned in and kissed me. "Get some rest, when you wake up I'll have something ready for you." He gently whispered in my ear. I nodded as I watched him get up, get ready and head for the door.

He stopped and turned to me. There's that smile again. I smiled and bit my lip. He held his jacket and closed the door.

 **Because you love me**

 **You love me**

 **This is why I love you**

It was 9:45am. I got up, put on my robe and walked downstairs to see that breakfast was already made for me. I smiled and tilted my head as I sat down. I worked from home so I ran my own company.

After I had breakfast, I made my way to the shower. As soon as I got into our shower, I saw rose petals and plumeria (my favorite flower) decorating our shower. I dipped in the bath tab and I couldn't help but feel so blissful and loved.

I smiled as I looked to my phone to see his random messages that made me laugh and smile.

It was 2pm and there was a knock on the door. I opened to see our personal designer come in with a personal delivery from sesshomaru. I was reluctant to ask but he just walked in, smiled at me then bid farewell.

After writing In my journal, I glanced at the box. Curiosity came over me so I gave up and decided to open the box. It was one of the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. I let out a breathe when I realized that I've been holding my breath in awe for quite a few minutes.

 **Ooh this is why I love you**

 **Because you love me**

 **You love me**

 **I found love in you**

 **And no other love will do**

I chuckled, laughed and gasped all at the same time when I held the dress against my body as I looked myself in the mirror. It was a beautiful gold Versace gown (see blake lively met gala dress 2017)

I laid the dress on the bed. As I was about to leave, I saw a letter at the bottom of the box. I tilted my head in amusement as I grabbed it and read it.

I sat down in front of my mirror and smiled so bad I had to snap myself out of the state my husband was putting me in.

At the end of letter it said

 _I'll be home at 7pm to pick you up._

 _With all of me,_

 _Yours truly._

 **Every moment that you smile chases all of the pain away**

 **Forever and a while in my heart is where you'll stay**

 **This is why I love you**

 **Ooh this is why I love you**

I held back tears as I pulled the letter close to my heart and sniffled. The amount of emotion im going through right now is driving me crazy. By the time I was almost done getting ready, I glanced over to check the time and it was exactly 7:25pm

I looked at myself one more time in the mirror as I hear my sesshoumaru pull up the driveway and walk up towards the door and knock.

I haven't been out dressed like this for a while. It was strange. Although it was with sesshomaru, I felt so sick and nervous to the core. _'I suppose that's a good thing….he still gives me crazy butterflies…'_

End Kagome POV

Sesshomaru POV

I was nervous. I was too nervous. I mentally cursed myself. To think I would be used to taking kagome out on a date by now. I've been planning this for 2 months now. I just wanted to see her already.

I straightened my tuxedo that was tailor made in Savile Row in London.

 **Because you love me**

 **You love me**

 **This is why I love you**

 **Ooh this is why I love you**

 **Because you love me**

I could hear her come down the stairs by her heels. I quickly took a few breathes before I felt the door open as my heart stopped. I looked up to see the most beautiful woman in that gold dress I managed to get just in time for tonight.

Her hazel eyes met mine as we both smiled. She tilted her head and looked at me, blushing. I bowed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her in. I smiled as I could feel her hold her breathe. As she met my eye, I managed to steal a kiss just in time for her to smile. "You look very beautiful….as always"

She smiled and giggled. "Thank you. And you look very handsome, as always"

I held her hand as we both made our way towards the limousine.

 **You love me**

 **The stars have all aligned**

 **And right now is the perfect time to say**

 **I love you, I love you, I love you**

 **I love you, I love you, I do**

We were laughing the entire ride to dinner and back. I took her to dinner before we made our way to warn the broadway show she always wanted to see since it opened. _"Anastasia"_

She got out and laughed excitedly. The whole time she was watching the show in awe as I was watching her majority of the show in awe.

 **This is why I love you**

 **This is why I love you**

 **Because you love me**

 **You love me**

After the show, we somehow managed to dance around a beautiful fountain that lit up the entire square. "I love you." I gently whispered, she smiled and closed her eyes, opened them just in time to meet my gaze. "I love you too, Sesshomaru Taisho"

"Mm" I leaned as she grabbed my face and almost as if shes studying my face, she gently smiled and brought my lips to hers.

In the next moment, we were running towards our bedroom, laughing. "Sesshomaru, stop!" she laughed so loud because I was tickling her and hugging her from behind. "Kag….." before I could finish she turned around and hugged me.

She let out a nervous sigh and smiled as she slowly removed my tux and shirt. I gently laid her down and left kisses down her neck. She was already breathing really hard. These moments made me love her even more. She was vulnerable before me. In that moment, our day ended perfectly, we were in each other's arms.

 **This is why I love you**

 **Ooh this is why I love you**

 **Because you love me**

 **Me**

I opened my eyes and smiled with so much content that most people would never experience in a moment of their lifetime. She was sounds asleep before me. Kagome. I slowly traced her hairs in the back of her ear and traced her face.

She slowly opened her beautiful light hazel eyes and smiled at me warmly.

' _As the sun sets and rises every morning, my love will always be renewed'_

A warm smile brushed on my lips. As it will every day for the rest of my life.

 **I found love in you**

 **And no other love will do**

 **That's why I love you**


End file.
